


cherished

by kornevable



Series: unwavering will - roy week 2021 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kornevable/pseuds/kornevable
Summary: It’s the small gestures, the ones that are full of kindness and warmth, that Roy struggles to accept without feeling like an overexcited child.Day 1 of Roy Week: family.
Relationships: Eliwood & Ninian & Roy (Fire Emblem)
Series: unwavering will - roy week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103630
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	cherished

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Roy Week 2021, I'm starting the fic with some family fluff!

It’s the small gestures, the ones that are full of kindness and warmth, that Roy struggles to accept without feeling like an overexcited child.

“You look happy,” Ninian comments, carding her fingers through his hair to smooth it over. “Did something happen?”

“No, I’m simply glad that you are feeling well today,” Roy answers with a smile.

Ninian’s eyes, the color of unnatural ruby, never looked threatening to Roy. Stories depict dragons and people with sharp, piercing eyes as evil beings unable to compromise with humans; he doesn’t see an ounce of malice in his mother’s gaze. Even someone like her had been rejected by people because they were blinded by their prejudice. Roy loves seeing that glimmer of kindness on his mother’s face.

“You need not worry, this is nothing that a little rest won’t fix,” Ninian assures. 

“If you need anything, you can count on me Mother.”

Ninian laughs, hiding behind the hand she brings to her mouth, but it doesn’t diminish the joy that she exudes.

“Of course. Thank you Roy.”

Roy grabs her other hand and tries not to sound and act like he’s waited for this moment all week.

“Let’s go to the gardens, Father said we could take care of the flowerbeds together! Oh, if you feel tired after a while, we can come back immediately.”

Ninian’s face breaks into another smile, enthusiastic and charmed, as she nods.

“You grew into a very caring person.”

Roy ducks his head, but his lips curl upwards, unable to stop himself. Ninian pats the back of his head one last time before taking his arm, inviting him to lead the way.

The small garden in the Aether Resort is a place that everyone likes visiting to see the results of their labor. Fruits and greens are growing in rotation, when the weather allows it, and so do the flowers. The winter chill makes some species harder to grow in the humid and cold soil, but Ninian is confident that they will still be able to decorate the garden and the halls of the castle with pretty blossoms.

“Your mother found the seeds of the flowers that grow in the mountains of Ilia,” his father says, watching fondly as Ninian cups a handful of soil to cover the latest batch of seeds they’ve planted. “They are beautiful, of the purest white and the clearest blue.”

An image of the sitting room they use to welcome guests of high status springs to Roy’s mind, furnished in deep red and warm brown, giving a sense of comfort that no other part of Castle Pherae provides. On the walls behind the fireplace are hanging portraits of every Marquess and Marchioness, dressed in their finest clothes and looking solemn. He remembers a bouquet of flowers held in his mother’s hands, delicately painted in soft colors, matching with the shade of her dress. Marcus, with a gentle crinkle around his eyes, often told him they were her favorite flowers.

“It’s heartwarming to know that even here, in another realm, we can find a fragment of home,” Eliwood continues. “And to share what is dear to us with the people we care about.”

“I’ve never seen the flowers before,” Roy says, looking at the sprouts from last week’s planting. “I don’t know much about flowers, but I’m sure it will bring happiness to everyone, especially in this cold weather.”

The flower they see all year round is the dragonflower, used for potions and concoctions for healing or brewed as tea to help strengthening their muscles. All heroes take turns tending to them, though Roy will admit he’s much more looking forward to watching the flowers he’s personally planted spring to life.

What he cherishes even more is seeing how delighted his parents are; this Eliwood and this Ninian come from close timelines, if not the same, and Roy will commit to memory their smiles and their love, long vanished but not forgotten in his own timeline.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments always appreciated <3
> 
> / check out [Roy Week 2021](https://twitter.com/fe6royweek)'s twitter, and come chat with me [here](https://twitter.com/kornetable)!


End file.
